PSS: Don't Fear The Reaper
by LionsPride28
Summary: A rumor spreads around Halloween time about an old abandoned house. Nothing special, except people say if you explore it at the dead of night, you'll see your darker self. Logan and Hannah decide to try this out on one Halloween night, but they don't know that they're in for a shackling surprise. Rated T for the same reason as PSS.


**_Anyone up for a Halloween special featuring everybody's favourite bonus boss? Well so are Logan an Hannah. Our favourite duo are gonna do some exploration, not of the Dark World, but somewhere Halloweeny._**_ **Rumors get around quick,**_**_ but as a heads up. _**_Don't Fear The Reaper.._

Logan left school on one fruitful evening, the evening of October 31st. Something about the day bothered him as a Persona user along with his friends, but he consistently disputed this with Hannah throughout the day. "I dunno. Can't see why your accusations aren't true, but you never know." She had said. While fighting the shadows, Hannah has learned to be courageous in the face of danger, for Logan and the group's sake. **(AN: and for the sake of not dying.)** But as a natural girlish nature, she's notebly scared. "Can't turn a girl into a tomboy." Logan thought, and then started chuckling at his otherwise fruitless endeavours. He heard a voice behind him, the oh so familliar voice of Hannah. "Well, speak of the devil." Logan said with a laugh. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, anyway, since you're apparently following me, what's up." He asked. "You know that old, seemingly abandonded house close to my house? I heard rumors that if you're inside it dead of night, you'll see your darker self." Hannah says. "You believe it?" Logan replies with a questionable look on his face. "Not neccesarily, I just wanted to see if you'll take a look into it with me." Hannah asks. " I mean, we ARE Persona users." She says without fault. "If you're that adamant about it, then screw it, I'm down." Logan replies, but his mind had wandered.

***TWO DAYS PRIOR***

Logan had been around his lockers, getting his stuff ready for an inevitable cram fest in the night hours. Being so close to Halloween, everyone was chattering about there costumes, what they're gonna do that night, but only one thing he remembered well, and it was the rumor. "Hey, you heard that rumor about the old house?" One girl would ask her circle, to no surprise was a plethora of no's. "Well, I heard if you explore it in the dead of night, you'll see your darker self." The girl would continue. "Why would you even believe that kinda stuff anyway?" One of her friends asked. "Add it to the list of reasons why I'm losing hope." Logan muttered on his way down to the Library. The silent woes and bickering, among other things around the school, wasn't irritating Logan at all, he found humor in some of the stupidity modern day civilization will believe. "Meh, what are ya gonna do, can't change the views of a mind blinded." Logan continue muttering, nobody bothered him on his trip down, but the abandoned house did.

***BACK TO 10/31***

"...Hello?" Hannah said softly to, from her point of view, a zombie in the form of a humanoid. "Oh, sorry, mind wandered." Logan told her kind-hearted friend. "..When you think about it, how strange this friendship has become, personal or not." Logan started. "..Was that a pun?" Hannah asked. "...No, only make puns when I either feel like it or it's just too obvious not to." Logan stated in slight disbelief. "One thing I must ask, should we bring a band to the abandoned house?" Logan asked, while Hannah showed absoulutly no emotion in her face. "...You just suck." Logan said, and Hannah started to laugh. "Umm, mind if I crash at your place for a few hours, we could do studying or some crap." Logan asked. "Ah sure, I think I'd have been home alone anyway. Better being bored together then alone." Hannah complimented, "it feels weird letting a guy.." Hannah began. "What's to worry? It's me, and I'm a guy, yes. But why would I be perverted around you or the rest of the girls?" **(AN: Smooooth, Logan, smooth.)** "Can't argue with that." Hannah said with a chuckle. Logan decided to check his phone, and noticed it was 5:00. "Dude, it's only 5 and it's already getting dark." He told Hannah. "It's only like 4-5 hours to burn, it's not needed to be midnight, so that's good." Hannah replied. "All the little kids trick-or-treating should be gone by 10, so we'll go then. Deal?" Logan replied to the girl. "Deal." Hannah replied.

The two teenagers started out around 9:30, to avoid suspicion, **(AN: Yeah, like supposedly trick-or-treating in the almost dead of night isn't suspicious enough to begin with.)** they decied to play a little dress-up themselves. As characters from the Persona series** (AN: Redundency.)** Hannah being Minato Arisato **(AN: /Makoto Yuuki/Hamuko/Whatever the hell else he/she is named.)** and Logan being Yu Narukami, both the protagonists. "and this is where the readers say. "Oh, how clever, they are dressing up as themselves effectively." Yes, we are oh so clever." They both laughed. They had reached the house quite quickly, and they entered into the house. As expected, it was really, reeeeaally dark, and the duo could barely see a thing. "Now would have been a good time to bring a flashlight." Logan muttered a curse under his breath, as he said that, a light flashed in the corner of his eye, and stayed on. "Stay calm, and take my hand." Logan told Hannah. She complied, and then Logan tiptoed to the corner of the hall, he saw a match, which lit a candle with a blue flame. "..the hell?" Logan asked. Hannah then saw a light out of the corner of her eye, and she jumped, prompting Logan to lead them to the other side. He easily identified a shadow character lighting another candle. He saw the face and gasped. "Sh-sh-shadow Hannah?" Hannah felt the shiver that rounded through his body. "S-s-so the rumor's true?" Hannah started stuttering too. Logan regained his sense of self. "Stay calm. If the rumor's are true, there has to be something controlling them." Logan said. "Yessssss." Hannah jumped when she heard the voice. Sounding ever so similar to the tall teenager, but Logan stood his ground. "Get out here!" Logan screamed. "If you insisssst." Another voice called, but it was a distorted version of a familiar voice. "Surrprrisse." The shadowy voices said in unison. After revealing themselves, it was indeed Shadow Logan and Shadow Hannah..

"Folllloow uss." The shadows told them. Logan looked back onto his friend, who looks like she'd seen a ghost. "C'mon, you're the one who wanted to follow through with this in the first place." Logan said, snapping Hannah out of her trance. "Yeah, let's go." Hannah said semi-courageously, still scared by what may be to come. They followed there shadows into a room that looked to be a living room, but things were knocked over, shattered, and an illuminating green colour glowed on there faces. "We'd better warrrnn yoou, though. Don't fear the Reaper." The voices called and instantly dissapeered, but were instead were replaced by the sound of rattling chains, and the sound of gunfire. The shadow that appeared out of the darkness was the Reaper. "OooK stat roll call, depending on which Reaper this is, the P3 Reaper resists every damage output aside from Almighty, and blocks light and dark, but has less health. P4 Reaper only blocks light and dark, but has alot more health." Logan said. "Ohh, this might be bad depending on what one it is." Hannah replies. "Oh, and it carries like every last high-damage move, so we should be REALLY careful." Logan says. Reaper got first strike and started up a Mind Charge, and then revved up a Ziodyne. "Brace for impact!" Logan screams, but instead targets him, and he luckily had a good Persona equipped to absorb the attack, and Logan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. **(AN: May as well make note of it now, Logan and Hannah have much stronger Personas then they do in the current part of the actual story.)** "Alright, let's begin a counterattack, something tells me this Reaper is an outright merge of the P3/4 Reapers, so the only viable damage output is gonna be Almighty and we're gonna want to deal alot of it pretty fast." Logan said. "Here, I'll give you a little bit of help too, Magatsu-Izanagi!" He yelled, and gave Hannah a stat buff with Heat Riser. "Thanks, and now let's deal some damage, Asura!" She called upon the sun arcana persona and dealt a fair bit of damage to the beast. "Man this things gonna be tough, gotta stay calm." Hannah told herself. The Reaper rattled his chains by trying to drain some of Hannah's life, but she was completly unaffected by it. "Let's buff myself some too." Logan said and gave himself a Heat Riser. "Well, I guess I don't have much better to do." Hannah says and keeps nuking the Reaper with Megidolaon. It counters with Mahamoan which missed Logan and was repelled by Hannah... which did absoulutly nothing. "Brilliant." Hannah remarked. "Gotta love when something like that happens, so then, shall we bring on the nukes?" Logan asked. "Game on." Hannah replied.

The duo has consistantly nuked the crap out of the Reaper, and healing themselves too, and had the Reaper slowly brought down to the last 1/3 of it's health. "Dude, this thing is tough as metal." Hannah said. "Yeah, it's a trooper without the right stats and skills. But let's keep chugging with the current strategy." Logan said enthusiastic. But the Reaper didn't ant any of that, and scored a critical strike on Hannah. "HANNAH!" Logan screamed at basically the top of his lungs. "Alright, there aint no going back now, Reaper. I won't fear the Reaper, I WON'T FEAR THE REAPER." Logan shouted and summonded Helel, and used Morning Star, dealing a ton of damage to the enemy. Hannah slowly got back up, seeing a really distraught Logan. "I'm not gonna back down either, I'll provide some support, you just keep blasting away at the Reaper. I won't fear the Reaper either." Hannah says, and heals both herself and Logan with Mediarhan from Hariti. Thankfully, the Reaper tried a Megidolaon of it's own, but it missed the duo completly. "BOMBS AWAY YOU SON OF A GUN!" Logan yelled and actually scored a critical strike with Morning Star. Hannah waved off what would of been a waste of an All-Out Attack and Logan fired off yet another Morning Star on the Reaper and it knocked it down to the last 10% of it's health. "Hannah, you have any stat buffs on any of your Personas?" Logan asked. "Sadly, I don't think so, so to be safe, I'm gonna defend this turn." Hannah said, taking a defensive stance. She was glad she did, because an Agidyne gave her a hefty sum of damage. "Alright, let's end this fight now, mangle them." He said and summoned a Heat Riser on himself. Hannah simply healed herself. The Reaper set up a Mind Charge. "This. ENDS." Logan commanded as he summonded Helel for a massive Morning Star, coming ever so close to killing the Reaper but it didn't, but it did score a critical, **(AN: Typical cheapskate bosses, you do an abnormal amount of damage and it lives with a sliver of health even from a critical strike.)** "You suck, because I can't switch back to Magatsu to Heat Riser Hannah, and I can't use a Mind Charge to up her magic damage either, you don't mind if I take this?" He asks the girl, who nodded in approval. "Then GAME OVER, REAPER!" He screamed and summonded one last Morning Star to finally eradicate the Reaper once and for all. "It's _*breathe*_ all over." Logan said, tuckered out as his adreanline finally died out. "How the hell did we survive that?" Logan let out. "I dunno, but this Halloween is probably the craziest one I've had ever." Hannah stated. "Yeah, I can agree with that." After regaining their breaths, the two teens shadow's reemeerged from the darkness. "Pleeeassse don't tell me that you're gonna fight us." Logan complained. "Nonono. We're congratulating you. You've done wellll in defeating the Reeaapper, don't fear us, don't fear your worst nightmare. Don't feaaar." They say in unison and then dissapear, with everything in the room going dark. "Let's get out of here. This has been one creeapy night." Logan said, and the two teenagers left the abandoned house, which started to crumble just as they left, at the dead of midnight.

_fin_


End file.
